Artificial Flavors
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: X Light has always listened to his father, the one time he doesn't a whole new world opens for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Boy with the thorn on his side.

If you want me to I'll always be good. I want you're a approval more than anything else. I put on this false façade of a perfect son. But I'm lying. I want to be perfect for you. Deep down I really do, but you'll never understand. Never. Because in your eyes it's inconceivable for me to lie, to cheat and to sin. You have an image to uphold. I get it. I don't mind, I've been living like this my whole life and I don't mind, father. I don't mind one bit. It's the only thing I can manage. It's the only atonement I can have for Mother, and Roll. It was me. I was the one who killed them.

My very existence, shattered your life. I see your glare and I see how you really feel. You're a mystery father. You throw yourself into work as if the answer is there. What's there? What is it? Why do you shut yourself in their drills sizzling, what are you making? I've been curious all these years but...it's forbidden for me to go down there. Your only rule.

"Never under any circumstances shall you ever enter the lab. There are vital experiments down there and some of them aren't stable. Please X, listen to me." His voice echos in my head every time I walk past the lab. He's told me this since I was 9 years old. Today marks the day I turn 17 at exactly 7:11, the same time my mother died and my twin sister. My father calls it 6:66. It's a strange pun that he's made up and it never leaves me. He made the joke on my 8th birthday, saying that 7:11 if not changed to the next time was actually 6:66, which is satan's number. Haha dad. Very funny. It left a sour taste in my mouth and now every time my date of birth comes around I remember.

It's almost that time. For the first time in my life, I'm celebrating alone. My father is at a conference in another country. There's a rapid snow storm outside. Forbidding anyone to go outside. So the company I thought I would have, my two best friends, Zero and Axl, they're not coming. So here I am sitting alone staring at my birthday cake as if forbidden to eat it. It sucks. My presents are all hidden as well, because my father being the cooky scientist he is, has hidden them, joy. So here I am, sitting on my couch watching "Three's company" practically moping because, lets face it. This birthday sucks.

It shouldn't have if it weren't for this snowstorm, this damn snow storm. I look around my house for any type of entertainment when suddenly I look and I see, the very door I've been told not to go in my whole life basically. A rebellious thought crossed my mind. Should I open it? No ones...telling me to stop...

That's when my resilient good conscious comes into play.

"X, you shouldn't it could be dangerous and there's probably a good reason why you're dad said not to go..." I hear one side of my brain tell me.

Then there's the other side of my brain that gets along more with my friends then my father.

"X, don't be a punk bitch, you go down there, you're seventeen today. DO IT." There it is.

So torn between my judgements I call someone who is slightly more wiser then I. Zero. So I dial his number and immediately it's picked up. He speaks first.

"Sup cupcake, how's you're lonely birthday going? Finished jacking off?" Zero says with a certain mocking tone. Someone remind me why I think this guy is slightly wiser then me.

"Alright so I have a once in a lifetime chance and I want your opinion about it."

"Is there a hot girl over there or something?" Zero asked curiously...then he continued "You're cheating on me! What about the kids you asshole!" Zero fake yelled into the phone. I couldn't keep laughter back from that one.

"What relationship! What kids?!" I yell back knowing full well it's apart of a stupid but very funny long stream joke. After a few more laughs Zero gets back on topic.

"So, erm...what's really up X?" Zero asks. I sigh.

"Well...see my dads gone and like...there's no camera up or anything and the lab isn't locked and I really wanna take a look in there." I said. Zero made a "pffft noise"

"Alright...dude...just go in there. It'll be fine. Unless it's like that episode of goosebumps dude you're gonna be fine. It's not like your dad is insane or anything." Zero said. I laughed a little bit at the reference of his dad. Old man wily was really crazy no doubt about that.

"Yeeah your right...will you stay on the phone while I go in there?" I asked. Zero laughed.

"Are you scared." Zero asked.

"No I just have a bad feeling...I don't know." I said with honesty.

"Sure dude, and If I hear a yell, best believe I'll be running down the street, in this crazy snow freezing my balls off trying to get to your house with my kendo sword." Zero said. I felt some feels, my best friend really had my back.

"Thanks man." I said. I walked across my house and stood in front of the lab door. I've known the password to get in since I was twelve, but I never attempted to get in. I tremble as I type the password in not making one mistake. The door opens and I tremble. This is my first act of betrayal.

I walk in the white room and I grab goggles and the white jacket, just in case anything really is crazy. Zero speaks from the phone that's now in my pocket, I grab it out and put it on speaker phone and speak.

"I'm here." I said. Zero made a noise.

"Good because you got quiet." Zero said. I look around to see a bunch of equipment I thought only existed in sci-fi stuff. Everything is white-clad in the lab and not a speck of dirt is anywhere. I wonder who cleans this place. I walk slowly and I say suddenly.

"This is such a pure place, I feel like I'm tainting it, just by walking in it." I say out loud.

"Gosh I wish I was there" Zero says in a certain tone. I walk past all the computers and tech stuff to see silver door. It looked serious parts of me told me to go back and the other side just hungered more and more to see it. To have my curiosity quenched finally, after years of wondering what my father worked on.

It over took me and I felt myself clenching the door. When I open it, the lights come on automatically and I look before me to see a bright glowing light. It has a blue tent, I walk inside and I see that there's something inside of the bright blue light. As if it was a tank holding something. I walk closer into the room to see, a sleeping teenage boy. He looks about my age...he's inside of the tube...floating...the more I look at him the more, I notice, he looks like me. I find myself a little terrified, I couldn't speak at one point I tried to call out for Zero, but when I looked down I had already dropped my phone, the battery had come out ending the conversation.

What was my father doing with a clone...or god knows what that looks just like me. What was this really... I sat there in awe just staring in amazement. After 5 minutes I get up off of the ground and I help myself up with the help of the counter, I see a file that says, "Rock Light." Who was Rock? Was he the person in the tube...I open the file and read it.

"Thomas Light : Entry no. 78"

"The subject shows signs of life, I've gotten him to age at a good process, he's now the age he would've been if it weren't for...the accident. Rock holds great potential an honestly I believe soon, very soon he can be unleashed in the world, then I won't have any use for the other. He'll have all of his current memories and his life will go on as if he's been living all this time. Still he has the maturity of a child and his judgement is not all the way stable. I'll be keeping him underwatch for future steps. After years of work he's finally coming to fruition. My perfect son..." I stopped reading at that point and dropped the report on the counter.

I couldn't handle it. My father...had made...an..artificial me...I couldn't...process it. He had me ...so why? Was he doing this...what would happen to me once Rock was finished...Rock was his name.

I walked over to the glass case and looked Rock over...he was sleeping peacefully. I wanted...to know more about him. What he really was. I touched the glass and read the label "DLN-001 Rock Light. Humanoid Robot." I stepped back a bit more. So he was a robot. What...did that mean for me. Still I was in to deep. I wanted to meet him.

I pressed the open button that I had been on the control panel. Smoke came out but it was just steam. The blue light had gone off and the steam started to clear. I looked up from where I was to see Rock land on the floor. I heard coughs and then suddenly he opened his eyes. For one second he looked around curiously until he noticed me. Then his eyes were stuck on me. They were blue. One difference between us now.

He looked at me and I looked at him. We were both curious as to what the other person standing before us was about. Rock spoke suddenly. His voice was gentle and timid. It shook me for a second because I honestly didn't think he would talk. He was too perfect.

"W-Who are you." Rock said, eyes fixed on me not blinking. I hesitated to speak when suddenly the words came out of my mouth.

"M-My name is X, Light...I've come to see you." I said not knowing what else to say. Rock looked more cheered up.

"That's a relief. It's been a long time since father has spoken to me. I feel lonely sometimes." Rock said. His smile was perfect as well. I looked down.

"You've met your father?" I asked.

"Yes, he's the only person I've seen...so far anyways...he's told me I'm extensive care and I'm not allowed to go outside yet." Rock said looking off into the distance.

"Do you know what the outside looks like?" I asked suddenly. He thought for a second then answered.

"Only in brief memories, father tells me I've been asleep for a long time. But I dream alot, of the outside, of other people..." Rock said voice trailing off. That sentence stuck with me. Isolation, and loneliness. Those were things I felt. My father put me through those things.

The only escape was my friends. But, Rock didn't have that. Rock never left the lab, seen the rest of the house or even been outside before. My father has put lies in his head and it hurt me the more and more Rock told me about himself. I absorbed it all in listening. I really felt for him and the more he talked to me the closer I felt to him. In many ways we were similar. I wanted to say something to Rock. To say something to him to change his view on things, to give him hope.

"It's...you're not alone anymore." I said suddenly. Rock looked up at me with curious eyes.

"X? What do you mean." Rock said with pure innocent curiously. Hearing him say my name for the first time put chills down my spine.

"I'll come to see you... teach you about life...you'll never be alone again...I won't let you." I said and suddenly I gave him a hug, I don't how suddenly I got so bold. But I guess I could really relate to him. I wish someone had uttered the same words to me my whole childhood alone. Never aloud to go outside...constant studying trying to be perfect. I knew now that those days were over and it'd be a new chapter in my life. I had betrayed my father by coming in this lab. I accepted it now in my head.

December 17th 2023 7:34 pm was the moment everything changed.

Nothing would be the same. I let go of Rock and down his face I see tears. Suddenly he mutters.

"What are these?" Rock says wiping his face. I smile.

"Signs that we're alive...tears...what do you feel Rock?" I ask suddenly.

"Happiness...not sadness...so I don't understand." Rock says with a confused face.

"Tears of joy Rock. Tears of joy." I said.

After the emotional moment passed I sealed up everything in the lab good as new and I put my phone back together when suddenly I heard a loud knock on the door. Suddenly Rock spoke.

"Someone's at the door." He said. I was a bit confused.

"You know about that?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I? You should get it." Rock said. I nodded.

"Rock stay here okay? Don't come out of the lab no matter what. Okay?" I said praying and hoping it wasn't my dad. Rock nodded.

I walked out of the lab and just in case I locked Rock in, he didn't seem to notice. I run upstairs and answer the door making sure I had taken off the lab stuff. I open the door to see a distraught Zero, with snow all over his hair...Zero's hair was really...really long so there was alot of it in there. I noticed in his hand he had his kendo sword. He looked like he had a sigh of relief when I opened the door. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye and spoke.

"X...you scared the shit out of me...oh my god." Zero said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry...I just got scared and dropped my phone is all." X said.

"What was in there anyways?" Zero said walking in my house and brushing the snow off of his hair.

"Nothing...I found eye balls...and it was scary." I said making something up. I knew I shouldn't let other people know about Rock...atleast not yet. Even if it was Zero.

"Are you sure?" Zero asked as if he could see through my lie.

"Yes...I'm just still a little shaken up." I replied. Zero looked at me for a second before shrugging.

"I guess I'll believe you...I mean this is the first time you've disobeyed you're old man. I can understand." Zero said with a nod.

"Yeaaaah...I guess... Zero how are you gonna get home?" I asked suddenly as the thought popped in my mind. Zero stopped and paused for a minute.

"There's no way I'm letting you walk out in that." I said. Zero shrugged.

"Naw I'm about it. Don't worry X." Zero said suddenly.

"Aww...you should stay the night. It'd make my birthday." I said.

"Oh s-seriously?" Zero said.

"Yeah, I've got cake and stuff, not to mention a dozen corney 80s movies I was gonna watch." I said.

"Any martial arts ones on that list?" Zero asked.

"I can add one." I said with a grin.

"Awesome." Zero said.

With that I gave Zero stuff to change into that he already left at my house from previous visits and sleep overs to change into. He went in the shower to get all the snow and ice off of him. As soon as he did I remembered Rock and ran to the lab and opened the door. Rock was reading his files and he looked up at me, with a sad smile.

"You've got to go...don't you?" Rock asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I'll come see you again soon but, nows just not the right time. You're dad'll be back tomorrow, but he goes out of town again for a week next week again. I'll see you again as long as you keep one promise." I started. Rock cut me off.

"is it not to tell my dad about you?" Rock said. I nodded.

"I sorta broke the rules to come and see you..." I said. Rock nodded.

"It's fine...He always told me if someone else came down here to report them but...I don't sense any danger from you. I feel like I know you but...I don't know yet." Rock said.

"Thank you. Rock. See you soon. Keep dreaming..." I said. With that I put Rock back into the tube. The mist and the blue light came back on and abuptly Rock went to sleep. I put everything back where it was before I got there and erased the day's data of people who entered the lab. I closed everything shut and walked back into my living room. When I did I heard the water stop in the far bathroom and I knew that I had made it in the nick of time. I felt accomplished.

I turned on the automatic dvd player and put in revenge of the nerds after all the previews Zero came in the room and the sleep over began.

Lots of cake and movies, and knew found knowledge. I felt like it was the start of something. So I guess it had been a good birthday. There was still so much mystery behind Rock and I didn't stop thinking about it but, it didn't make me worried. I felt as if I'd gained something.

I'd find out later that it was a free spirit.

Telling Rock to lie to my father, It was the 2nd time I'd betrayed my father.

To be continued.

**I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : This night has opened my eyes.

A week passed and I've been avoiding my father like the sun does the moon. I can't look him in the eye. I know he'll be disappointed, but in the same way I see a new passion burning in his eyes as if, he's made a new discovery. I wondered how Rock was doing. I found myself dreaming of him every night. But instead of him being the Robot, it was me inside of that capsule. He was living my life. Living it more full, and different. He was perfect. He was everything that I couldn't be in my dreams. Zero and Axl even received him better. In my dreams I'm the one who's lonely. Who doesn't have a real life and it bothers me, more than anything else. I feel like this is the calm before the storm. Like somehow I'll be found out and my father will know that I've been in his lab.

I still haven't told anyone what went down in there, I also haven't been to see Rock either but, I desperately want to ask him something. Something that's really been on my mind. I know he'll know the answer. I want to know, I want to know what exactly he dreams. Which people he dreams about. I can't shake this feeling that we're connected somehow, because ever since I've met Rock, I can't stop dreaming. These dreams hurt me. It hurts to think that I'm not a person, that I live in a capsule, that I see things from Rock's perspective. It almost feels like a cry for help, it's making me restless. I know Rock holds the answer. Is this his way of telling me that he's lonely? That he can't take it anymore. I have to know.

And now finally after a week of unrest, I'll find the truth. That was the only thing honestly on my mind. So that fact that my father was going away for two weeks, it was perfect, this would be my chance to honestly talk to Rock and spend time with him. I would find out everything that had been going on. Although my father wasn't a dumb man. He could read me as if I was some child he knew I was scheming something but he didn't know what. I didn't care. He can think what he wants. He's probably underestimated me and believes that I'm going to do silly teenager stuff. So that didn't really concern me. He even gave me a talk before hand.

"X, I'm going to be gone for two weeks. Now I realize that means you'll have a lot of freedom, but remember that, anything you do will reflect me and so you shouldn't do anything that you would do in my presence." Dr. Light said with a smile.

"Yes, I understand." I say emotionless. My father tilts his head at me.

"What's wrong X? I thought you'd have something humorous to say back to that one?" Dr. Light said. I smiled

"Humor was never really my strong suit. In case you didn't know, I'm pretty lame." I said absent-mindedly. My dad snickers.

"Still you're better company then those science snobs down at the showcase conference I'm about to go to." says. I smile.

"Well good. I don't want to become that stale." I said regaining my interest. My dad walks off and I can hear him packing.

"Father can I go see Zero?" I ask suddenly. He stops and looks at me if he knows it's a cover up.

"No, but he can come and see you." My dad said. I knew exactly why that was his response.

There was a long drawn out rivalry between my father and Zero's. They hated each other after some falling out in college. Everyone thought Old man wily was insane because he firmly believed that new life could be created. Everyone thought he was off his rocker, except for my father. But as shenanigans insured, they turned on each other and Wily became more mad. It was by chance that Zero and I became friends. Our fathers resent us for it but, honestly if I wasn't friends with Zero I don't know what I'd do sometimes.

He was sort of like an older brother almost to me. One of the only people to break the surface of my father's cage on me. The shell of a perfect son that stays put. For that I'll always respect and admire Zero. Sometimes I don't see how we became friends, we're completely opposite, but in the end our fathers' madness brought us together. Axl was the third wheel along for the ride. But a completely nessesary wheel in the end.

I had been quiet thinking all of this when suddenly my dad speaks and interrupts my train of thought.

"X, what are you thinking about?" Dr. Light asks. I look him in the eye and shrug.

"I don't know, teenager stuff." I said. My dad gave me one of his raised eyebrow faces.

"So the female anatomy?" He asks. I laugh.

"If some female could be so lucky." I said with a smirk.

"That's the ticket. Just like your old man." My dad said giving me a thumbs up. I laughed. I missed silly times like this. They didn't come around much. It sorta gave me more faith in my father when it happened just now. Perhaps...I don't know what I'm saying. But for some reason moments like this reminded me that my father was just another human being. Not just some renowned scientist and that's what mattered the most.

So shortly after my father walked out taking his luggage and the car with him. He was now gone for two weeks and he left on a pretty good note. As soon as he was completely gone I rushed to the lab.

I typed in the password and got in clear. I didn't grab a lab coat or goggles this time because I knew Rock didn't have any crazy chemicals on him. I felt my stomach flutter as I entered the clad white lab once more. I felt like something would happen today, in the pit of my stomach, something I wasn't ready for.

I walked ahead in completely silence in the white bright lights that shone everywhere in the lab. I got to where Rock was and he looked as though he was sleeping inside of the tube, face blank lifeless, no emotion. I stared in awe for a second. I began to feel strange but shook it off. as I touched the light switch for Rock's capsule tube to be opened I saw a new journal entry in my father's reports I read it.

_Rock Light DLN-001._  
_He's began to be more interactive as if, he's become more human, he asks questions of the outside of other people. I tell him what I know and he thinks for a while staring off into the distance and I wonder what exactly is he looking at, what exactly is he thinking of. It bothers me in a way. I don't think he's suspicious or anything's bothering him I just think that at his level of consciousness right now his mind shouldn't be capable of running. Or embarrassment for that matter, it was so strange, when I asked how he was feeling and what he was thinking about, he'd gotten red in the face and avoided eye contact. I realize that this is a break though but, a disturbing one at that. I know I implanted all of the knowledge he should have of all the embarrassing stuff, but why would he be thinking of it now? I just don't get it._

_Science never really could unravel the human mind, all creatures are very different. No matter the manufacture._  
_Perhaps my next observation will clear all of this up._

_\- Dr. Light 12/31/56_

END.

I finish reading the letter with a smile on my face. Rock was displaying new feelings then? Could it have been because of me? Still he kept his word, he hadn't told my father about me, which meant I could trust him, either that or he trusts me. I hope it's a two-way street. I finally decide to press the button and release Rock. It's the same process as the last time when I notice he's wearing different shorts than the last time I'd seen him. They had the sky on them. His shirt was pure white. As the mist cleared and the blue light turned off Rock came out of the capsule as if he was ready to wake up.

Upon making eye contact I noticed that he was tearing up a little bit and I immediately felt strange in a way, I couldn't speak for some reason. For some reason seeing this all again a second time, it didn't feel real. Rock spoke first.

"I thought you wouldn't come back." Rock said wiping that one lone tear in his eye. I shook my head.

"I always keep my promises. Unless death is involved." I said. Rock paused for a minute.

"Death...the malfunction of the human body in which all organs shut down and the brain completely dies...Right?" Rock asked. I blinked.

"Are you a walking dictionary or something?" I asked. Rock thought for a second staring off into the distance.

"No...it's just...I haven't really thought about death before, I have a memory problem as my father puts it." Rock said. I tilted my head in confusion Rock could see that and he explained hisself.

"I remember parts of my former life slowly, but he tells me he's trying to get my memories back." Rock says.

"So how do you remember that he's you're father?" I asked suddenly. Rock thought for second.

"I have my childhood memories, until I was 13." Rock says.

"What kind of life did you have?" I asked suddenly curious I sat down in the lab chair and Rock sat down on the counter.

"I had a mother and there was father and I had a sister, her name was Roll and, we lived in a house that connected to my father's lab. Dad would always work on stuff and he'd be really busy, sis and I would play alot together although she'd always get mad when I made a mess. Mom made the best food, and mainly sweets. One day there was an accident, some sort of explosion in the house and...only father survived. Apparently a part of me did...and mom and sis..." Rock suddenly started dripping tears down his face.

I could feel the utter sadness dripping down his face and somehow I had to believe that it was true. But there was one major thing that bothered me, my mother and sister, they died while I was being born. My sister's name was going to be Roll, so why? Why was this Rock's memories? It was so confusing suddenly Rock wiped his tears and starting laughing.

"Hah...this is..the first time I've cried and the first time I could say it out loud." Rock said smiling. I was confused. Why was he smiling at recalling a bad memory it just didn't make sense? All the more it made me question what Rock really was. Had he really been made by my father in that lab? We're the memories fake? I just couldn't tell anymore, the person tearing up and smiling before me seemed human, completely like without a doubt so why? Why was he really. Here. I came here to get answers but all that happens in the end just gave me more confusion. Rock, what were you?

"Don't look at me like that...I know I'm being bipolar." Rock said with a smile. I shook my head at that. Who could blame him?

"No it's fine it almost makes me relieved." I said. Rock looked confused.

"Why is that? Me crying makes you relieved, that's not very nice." Rock said almost innocently. I smiled to myself.

"Tears and emotions, they're signs that we're alive." I said said suddenly. Rock sighed.

"Seeing you was that sign for me." Rock started looking off into the distance.

"Why?" I asked.

"Seeing another person, talking to someone who didn't just ask how I was and just put me back to sleep, it made me feel, that I was something, that I was someone, not just another experiment, I guess I sort of feel like a in certain terms, a lab rat. I sorry I just..." Rock said. Suddenly I found myself giving him another hug. Rock's eyes went wide and I saw his face go red. I guess that was the "embarrassment" that my father wrote about. I smiled and spoke.

"I'm glad I could give you that comfort. Never apologise, and never feel that way, You're a person." I said. I then let go and Rock couldn't look me in the eye after that. I could see the nervousness on his face and I laughed. Rock looked directly at me then I spoke again.

"You don't have to be nervous around me Rock." I said trying to cause some comfort. But Rock went silent and then spoke.

"X, who are you really? and how did you know I was here, in this place...?" Rock asked. I sighed.

"I can't tell you just yet, not until I figure out everything but, I live with your dad and, basically this lab was a secret and I found it by chance." I said. Rock nodded.

"So that's why you made sure I wouldn't tell him, to keep your secret." Rock said.

"Yeah I'd get into trouble." I replied. Rock nodded.

"Dad can be scary when he yells but something has been bothering me X." Rock said.

"What is that."

"You look like me." He said suddenly looking in the mirror in the lab. I had been wondering that too.

None of it really made sense, it's like we lived mirror lives, only certain things were different but it was almost like we were two of the same person in different stories, stories that went two different ways, and two different tragedies, but, the characters were the same. Except for the main. Which was us, and honestly it was really bother some but I didn't want to think about it honestly. Not yet at least, things were getting too weird at one point.

"I know and honestly I'm not sure why." I said telling the complete truth. Rock nodded. It got quiet for one second when suddenly I spoke.

"Do you want to leave the lab?" I asked suddenly.

"No!" Rock said suddenly cringing back when I offered my hand. I was confused.

"Why, are you afraid?"

"Father says that my body isn't ready for the outside chemicals, that's why I have to sleep inside the lab for protection." Rock said distraught.

"Listen Rock, I know you'll be okay, your father tells you certain things to protect you but, I think we'll be okay? Alright? Take my hand, follow me." I said grabbing Rock's hand, he hesitated for a second but then started walking with me.

"X, I'm not ready." Rock said freaking out a little bit. I shook my head.

"Trust me. I know deep down you'll be okay, just trust me." I said gripping my hold on his hand. He took deep breaths as we walked, and in no time we came to the exit of the lab. Rock got closer and grabbed onto my hand tighter to the point where it was starting to hurt. I kept muttering "It'll be okay, trust me"

When the door opened Rock jumped but then looked around and became more relaxed he held my hand until finally we got to the living room and he let go, then stood up and looked around frantically. He mainly glared at the tv as if not knowing what in the world it was.

"That's a TV, Rock." I said suddenly.

"I know, but why...is it so big?" Rock asked. Now sure I had a big tv, but it's not like it was ginormous or the size of a huge wall. It wasn't that big now. So that made me wonder, what time era did Rock think he was in? And how big did Rock think TVs were supposed to be.

"It's not really that big, what was the last date you remember Rock?" I asked suddenly.

"Date what do you mean? I haven't went on any." Rock asked suddenly slightly confused. He was pretty simple-minded but in a way I liked it. I smiled and replied.

"Silly goose, I mean calendar date." I said.

"6/13/27" Rock said. My eyes grew wide. That was so long ago, before I was even thought of so why...why did

"Rock, I don't know if I should tell you this but, it's currently 12/31/56" I replied. Rock went wide-eyed.

"So if that's true...then...I've been asleep for a long time." Rock said suddenly, but for some reason I didn't sense any negative emotions coming from him, he was apparently really okay with being from the past, now living in the future. Interesting.

"So you're okay with this?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll teach me everything I need to know." Rock said. I guess he was putting his faith in me now. I could see the pure curiosity and innocence in his eyes, It was almost cute. I smiled at that thought.

"I will, and we'll start with...pop culture and technology." I said with the flick of a button turning on Tvs screen.

"Awesome" Rock said with stars in eyes.

With that it began our two weeks of learning and bonding, day by day Rock became more human to me, more real, the more he did the more I questioned all the mystery surrounding him and mainly why would my father hide him this long, was he really my father's son, who's story was real? His or mine. I didn't want to think about it too much. But with in the first week Rock got used to things with a little help and, we got closer.

Talked about dreams and the future, what Rock will finally do when he gets to go outside, I let Rock try some different snacks and foods that he never even heard and were never invented in his time. I could tell that he was having fun. For the first time in a long time Rock got to sleep in a actual bed.

I decided that I wouldn't put him back in the lab for these two weeks because, why? He need to live to see everything, so I let him sleep in my bed with me, He was a little embarrassed at first, but after alot of convincing that it wasn't awkward we went to sleep and the uneasiness stopped and so did the nightmares, well dreams anyways, of being in Rock's place. Everything seemed at ease. I was having fun and I could tell that Rock felt better.

I knew that the closer and closer I got to Rock, the harder it would be to part with him once my father came home and within the first three days I wished that he would never come home.

But sadly life just isn't that easy.

To be continued.

* * *

**Alright I posted, yeaaaaaah~! So what I want to know right now is, what are you guys thinking when you read this story? What do you think'll happen with this? At this point when I was writing this I didn't know for sure but I do now (Of course) If you guys didn't know, I write as I go along with the story because I bullshit my way to victory, that's just how I live my life. Which isn't the best way, but hell I get things done. Well for the most part...sometimes *Cough*...**

**ANYWAYS. I'll see you guys in chapter 3.**

**Keep breakdancing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

These dreams, they're getting deeper and deeper, hitting more close to home as they go and I can't stand it, this is supposed to be a changing point in my life, finally when I gain freedom, finally when I become my own person but, I feel as if they shackles are thickening, I'm unsure now, more than I've ever been in my whole life. These dreams make me doubt my very own existence. What was I honestly? What am I? What's rock? What if I was a "creation as well?" Rock thinks that he's just been asleep all these years but I wonder if that's really the case it bothers me, to my very core especially in the dead of night.

What bothers me the most is that I have no one to tell, and if I told someone they wouldn't believe me. They'd think I was insane or just plain delusional, but I know I can't mention any of these things to Rock, I can't, it would just confuse him further and I can't do that. I really can't, I've come to think of him as a real person, he's not just that dude in the capsule in my father's lab, he's real to me. Too real. I find myself even concerned about his future, what does my father really want from Rock? Why is he here? Did my father make him or is he a real person? What about the past. Too many questions not enough answers I can't even talk about them out loud. I have to keep it to myself, but then again, that's what I do best, keeping everything to myself.

I've been doing this for years, so what's stopping me now? Nothing. I can keep this lid over my real feelings, just like normal. But somehow I feel guilty hiding my concerns from Rock, it feels like I'm lying to him. I still haven't told him that I'm my father's son. He hasn't questioned why I live here, and honestly I find that strange. I don't know what to make of it. Who does Rock think I am? Why does he even trust me anyways? I wouldn't trust me if I had just woken up from a capsule, well actually, I take that back. I have an honest face.

It's been about a week and a half that I've been living with him and he has regular human behavior, he's very curious about the new technology and various stuff like that, but all in all he's adapted very well, he was almost like a grandma who just somehow, just found out about all the new technology and is indulging herself in it for the first time, and in that thought I think it's pretty adorable. But soon he became as experienced as the next hermit.

I haven't been outside since the day my father left, I've been ignoring the outside world and just spending time with Rock, and honestly I don't regret it. It's been a blast, especially hearing about the past and how things were, it seems like a simpler and nicer time, much better than the technology and mostly digital world out here now, although at the same time I think living in this time is a bit easier. On the people that aren't poor anyways.

But still I feel as though nothing can go wrong at this point, I'll seal up Rock a day before my Father gets back and there's no way I can possibly get caught, there's no one in my way right now and honestly I don't think anyone will find about Rock. This is going my way. But I can't get Rock to tell me anything important, anything that can tell me more about the whole situation. It's really nerve wrecking.

I want to get inside of Rock's mind but somehow I feel like he knows it. I feel like he's got his guard up somehow. I don't know if it it's just my imagination, or if what I'm seeing is true. On the surface it looks like we're just hanging out casually without anything else, and I'm showing Rock everything about this time period but beneath it all, I'm paranoid, I know Rock's paranoid, but none of us make a sound. Then tension in me builds up and it gets harder and harder to talk to Rock sometimes, I wonder if he can see it, and I wonder what he thinks of me.

In the late night I've woken up and I see Rock sitting on the side of the bed in what looks like deep thought clutching his fist. What is he thinking about? I feel like I can never ask him there's never a good time. What'll happen if I ask him. If he's real what if it's some kind of trauma and he attacks me? If he's fake what if it's because he's defective or something. What if I'm the fake one? I don't even want to think about it. I just want to know more.

That's why I'm here in the lab right now. I found another one of my fathers notes I started to read it, it was hidden in a special cabinet I jus recently found the keys to. My father will be home in 3 days so I planned to put Rock up tomorrow morning. I told Rock that, Rock nodded. I looked at the clock it was about 3:54 am. Rock had been sleep in my bed and I was sure that he wouldn't wake up. I felt like I needed answer. I started to read the note.

"Rock has been giving off strange behavior lately. I'm not sure how to feel about it. I'm not sure when it started, I've been giving him his daily check ups and I felt the need to record this. He seems almost lifeless, and he doesn't ask as many questions, when he does ask, and when I give him an answer I deem appropriate, something stirs in his eyes. I know this because I'm simply the one who knows him the best. He's learned something or remembered something he wasn't supposed to. I'm not sure how to continue the experiments from this point. It almost seems like he's aware of me and what I did back then. He seems calculating, but at the same time I feel like nothing has changed. Maybe it's my sin that's catching up to me. I try to distance myself from it. I'm leaving this alone. I'm going to reset Rock in hopes of him forgetting any feelings or memories he may have remembered. It might be..." I stopped reading because I heard foot steps.

I looked around paranoidly. My father's notes sound like my very own thoughts. Suspicions of Rock figuring you out...father...what did you do to him? What are these sins...it just didn't make sense. Is he real? Did you make him? What's going on?! Who is he...who...is he.

To this day I regret not finishing that note I had out that night. The foot steps got louder and before I could turn around I was knocked out cold and I lost conciousness. When I woke up I was inside of the tube, that Rock was in. I looked around to see, Rock in the pajamas that I lent him and the lab coat that I was wearing before I'd been knocked out. My head still hurt from getting knocked in the head and my eyes felt drowsy. Rock smiled at me when I stared at him. He spoke.

"You didn't think I knew? You were my replacement? You think you're real? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a copy, a "reboot" of me." My father calls you his "Son" to console him to make him feel better about what he did to my family. I'll make sure he gets punished for it. But you? You're going to feel what I felt all these years, nothing. You're going to be frozen and you'll never see any of the people you love again. Who knows when you'll wake up if you ever do." Rock said full of hate and malice.

He was just playing a card. An innocent card. Rock...he was planning this the whole time wasn't he? I cursed myself for not reading the rest of that note. I forced words out of my mouth.

"Rock you...don't have to do this. It's not my fault, I'm not my father." I said speaking up.

"You've had it so good, haven't you? Living in this nice house having a few friends, being perfect." Rock said with a blank face.

"I've been his lab rat the whole time. I'm going to have my vengeance then I'm going to burn this city to the ground." Rock said not faltering once.

I couldn't get any words out.

Was it true? Was I really the copy? Was my life a fake? Everything? All the feelings I've ever had? Before I even got the chance to think another thought my mind shut off and everything went black into a forced rest.

This was how rock felt.

To be continued...?

* * *

**Rock whatcha doing cuzzo? The next chapter will be from Rock's point of view. This story will end at 5 chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up from my sleep I was inside of a police station. It was dark and I saw Zero at the front desk slammed his hands on the counter, I wasn't sure what he said though I was confused and I felt really dizzy.  
I got up from the bench where I was laying. I felt really cold. There was a jacket around me I put it on. It was Zero's, by the time I did all that everyone in the room was looking at me. The policeman spoke first.

"So you broke into the house why?" The policeman asked.

"He didn't answer my calls for a week. His father is dead. I couldn't take it. I found him locked inside of a capsule, if you just look at the house the answers are all there, something freaky is going on in there!" Zero growled, as if he was trying to convince them.

"Our officers are checking out the clients home they've been there for 2 hours and still nothing." The officer replied.

"No..." I said speaking shaking off the dizziness. Everyone looked at me.

"There's a secret lab behind a certain shelf. Zero must've left it open because only my father and I know how to close it." I got up a little bit before I continued.

"Son are you okay you don't look well-" The police officer started.

"You said my father's dead?" I asked Zero. He looked down and nodded.

Everyone looked at me as if I was supposed to have some sort of reaction but...nothing happened. I didn't feel a thing. I didn't know who I was anymore. I felt blank.

"Who killed him?" I asked quietly.

"It was said to be a teenaged boy, brunette. In fact when you came into the police station we thought about it being you...but I see that you really must've been put into a capsule. Your father is the famous Dr. Light right?" The cop asked.

"Yes...listen...there's a clone...I don't know if he's a clone but...I think he's the one who killed my father..." I said almost to myself.

"A clone?" Zero asked. I nodded.

"I thought...we had a lot in common..." A single tear fell and I tried to continue... "He felt like a brother...someone who really knew me. He was me...Or was I him..." I Laughed a little at the end. I got up and stood.

"I don't know anymore." I admitted.

"X what does that mean?" Zero asked concerned wanting more of a clear response.

"Zero...he lied to me, and used me to get out of the tube to get revenge on my father. I'm the only one besides you guys now who know the truth...he might come for me." I said.

The cop spoke.

"No he won't come and get you. I promise...we'll protect you. I want you to move out of that home stay with a relitave or something. But go into hiding son." The cop started. Before I could answer Zero spoke first.

"He'll stay with me. Don't worry." Zero responded. I was thankful.

"What's his name?" The cop asked.

"Rock light." I answered.

The cop almost immediately typed in his name he read the screen at what looked like twice.

"He's dead." The cop answered.

"His body was preserved. Either he's a clone or the real thing." I answered. Then I continued. "He doesn't have any records anymore." I answered. I know I had looked earlier.

"Alright, you kids get home and stay safe. I'd ask you to stay at the station but there's not much more I can ask... the government labs and some other top genius' are going into the lab to check some stuff out now. Kid I know you're going to live. I don't think that clone is coming back for you okay? We have his description we're already looking for him because of the death of Dr. Light. He won't get to you." The cop said.

I felt relieved.

"Thank you so much." I nodded.

Zero grabbed his backpack from the seat next to me ready to walk out when the cop spoke again.

"And hey young man. Sorry for doubting you...you just sorta look like a punk is all." The cop said with a slight laugh. Zero gave him the finger.

"Kiss off old man." Zero waved bye. I waved too, and soon we were out into the night air.

Some time had passed between us before Zero and I had said anything to each other,.

"X, did he hurt you?" Zero asked almost absent mindedly.

"No...just emotionally...I'm fine." I said being thankful.

"I'd never been so scared in my life when I saw you inside of that capsule man..." Zero said voice light and trailing off. It was probably the same thing I felt for Rock.

"Zero...I...I don't know who I am anymore." I admitted.

"He looks a lot like you...I saw the files." Zero said as if he was confessing something.

"Did you read it all?" I asked. Zero nodded.

"You think you're a fake don't you?" Zero asked. When I nodded tears started streaming down my face.

I was crying and literally sobbing. In the middle of the parking lot like that. Zero grabbed my hand and lifted me up.

"Even if you are X, everything you've done...and everything you'll ever do...it real man." Zero said. I stopped.

This didn't mean that my life was a lie.  
Not at all.

He was right. My friendships...my accomplishments...they were all real.

I was real.

"I'm real." I said out loud.

Zero gave me a hug. I knew I needed it. I didn't care about the cops that came out to see what the commotion thought of it.

I laughed.

"No homo." Zero reassured the cops. They went "Pfffft" and walked away.

In the end Rock was never caught.

I aged just like a regular human. I still don't know the real answers.  
I wish I could've talked to my dad.  
I wish I could've knew what was really going on in his head.

Sometimes it feels like a dream. But I have my last name to reassure me that it's not.

Sometimes I feel like a fake. Sometimes I feel guilty for living the life that Rock didn't get to live.

I feel even though he was out for vengeance, that the time we spent together was real. I think about him sometimes, wondering what really happened to him.  
Maybe he's finally living his life for him. Maybe he met someone and is living regular.

Somehow I know I'll see him again oneday.

I have this intuition.

I know he feels the same. I know myself.  
And I am him right?

The end.

* * *

**I didn't know how to finish this one because I didn't know what was going on with this story myself.**

**So here's a ending so we can all forget about it alright?**

**\- Yung Duck**


End file.
